Dis, tu m'aimes? menteur!
by mello-yaoi
Summary: Il n'y a pas pire qu'un je t'aime hypocrite. Elle lui paraissait si parfaite, pourtant elle l'a trompé. Sasuke parait si insensible et pourtant ...    PROLOGUE EN LIGNE  SasuxNaru une romance à la Mello


_Fic faite sur un gros cou de tête_

_Titre : Dis, tu m'aimes ?_

_Auteur : Mello-yaoi_

_Genre : romance à la Mello-yaoi x)_

_Rating : T pour les allusions mais pas de lemon en prévision_

_Couple : SasuxNaru (oui je vous l'assure !)_

_Que dire d'autre hormis Review please ? _

_Pour ma fic __Tout pour ma friandise__ elle est mise en pause …Pourquoi ? Je l'a trouve trop…Banale et franchement je ne veux pas user mon temps à ca ….avec la préparation du bac blanc français et des TPE physique sans compter les devoirs, vive la 1ereS XD …'fin bref _

_Désolé pour les fautes … Je sais je sais c'est franchement alarmant mon niveau en orthographe mais bon…(pourtant j'ai 12 en français ! si si j'vous jure !) _

_Bonne lecture_

**Prologue**** : l'hypocrisie d'un « Je t'aime »**

_Dis ? Tu m'aimes ?_

Voila la question qui intriguait tant l'Uzumaki. En première année de lycée il n'avait jusque là connu qu'un seul est unique amour. Lui l'aimais, c'était certain. Il ne lui trouvait aucun défaut.

Sans conteste : Elle était parfaite.

Il aimait ces mimiques lorsque quelque chose la déplaisait, son sourire aussi lorsqu'il (Naruto) disait une bêtise, ses yeux verts… si beaux, son regard constamment animé, son aisance à s'exprimer, ca démarche. Oui il l'aimait de tout son être. Elle était belle, voir bien plus que ca. En plus de cela elle était talentueuse, le genre la nana à ne pas faiblir devant la difficulté et pour dire peut de chose la m'était en difficulté. Elle était tellement intelligente. La perfection.

Seulement lui était loin de tout cela. Plutôt bruyant, sans vraiment de grâce. Il aimait les matches de foot alors qu'elle préférer les ballets. Il n'était pas brillant, même très loin de l'être. Ce n'était pas non plus le plus musclé, ni le plus beau. Seuls ses cheveux blonds et son comportement de gamin le différenciaient des autres élèves. Jamais il n'aurait cru être son petit ami, la fille talentueuse et le faux idiot de la classe. Il jouait le rôle de l'idiot qui rigole. La plus simple manière de ce faire accepter à l'école. Pourquoi changer le masque que l'on s'est construit depuis tant d'année ?

**Pour elle ?**

Pour elle il l'a fais. Et elle le sait. C'est peut être ca le pire.

Le jour la, celui de sa déclaration, il avait bien vu la surprise dans ces yeux. Ce n'était plus les déclarations farfelues de Naruto qui prêtaient plus aux rires mais un cœur qui s'offre. Une âme qui se livre. Tous ca se lisaient dans les yeux de Naruto... D'abord étonnée elle avait souri avant d'accepter. C'était le début de leur histoire il y a de ca 4 ans maintenant. Depuis il était heureux. Il était accepté pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Elle était la seule à le connaître. Aucune crainte ni dispute n'était survenu durant tout ce temps. C'est curieux en y repensant. On dit souvent qu'une relation amène son lot de disputes. Ils étaient tout les deux différents mais se complétaient.

Pourtant elle est la, sous est yeux avec un autre garçon, leurs doigts entrelacés. L'air étonné qu'elle affiche montre bien que ce n'ai pas seulement un quiproquo mais bien plus encore.

Naruto, deux sachets de course à la main, la fixe incrédule. Il la fixe seulement en cherchant la fille qu'il aime tant.

Sans y croire il demande prit cependant d'un doute :

_« Dis tu m'aimes ? »_

Il était simple de voir l'innocence de sa question et sa propre incompréhension dans ses perles azure.

Seulement elle ne lui répondit pas, pas même un sourire. Juste cet air embarrassé et désolé. Il tourna son regard vers le garçon qui lui tenait la main. Un brin, aux yeux noirs. On pouvait seulement y voir le dépit qu'il n'exprimait pas dans son visage sans expression.

Sans plus attendre Naruto continua son chemin, la tète baissée. Sans le vouloir il bouscule le couple, ou peut être que si, il voulait qu'ils souffrent comme lui souffre. Une voix qu'il connaissait tant l'interpella.

_C'était elle : « Attend Naruto !c'est pas c'que tu crois Je t'aime ! »_

Non c'est faux, il a pu le voir dans ces yeux juste avant. Il accélère le pas jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Les battements de son cœur rythme ca marche, ses joues glacées par le froid sont devenu roses et le vent fais pleurer les yeux, juste le vent….. Quelque minute plus tard il atteint enfin son appartement. Toujours debout à l'entrer il fixe cet appartement lui rappelant ses meilleures moment passer avec elle. Que lui reste il au final ? Rien. Elle vient d'enlever tout le bonheur qu'elle avait semé en tenant la main d'un autre.

Sortant de son état de léthargie il se dirige d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre sans poser un seul regard aux les cadres photos posés ci et là. Allonger sur son lit il pense à elle et son dernier je t'aime. Ce _je t'aime_ hypocrite. Malgré tout il ne lui en veut pas, c'est de sa faute avec sa naïveté maladive. Oui elle n'était pas ce qu'il croyait qu'elle était mais elle ne s'est jamais cachée.

L'aimait-il encore ?

Sans doute, je saurais vous dire cependant s'il a pleuré, la chambre fut plonger dans le noirs complet sur le léger « klik » de l'interrupteur.

_« Il n'y a pas pire que l'hypocrisie d'un__** je t'aime. **__Pourtant j'ose toujours penser que je l'aime, Sans une larme ni tristesse. J'me mens à moi-même qui sais ?... est-ce juste une obsession ?__** »**_

_« …Sakura… »_

Voila Review,

C'est cour je vous l'accorde mais c'est juste le prologue !

Sinon pour ceux qui n'aime pas Sakura bahh je vous informe que moi j'ai rien contre elle et que ca se sera pas un chewing gum infecte ! ^.^ Je trouve ca vraiment injuste de toujours la faire comme la méchante supra détestable … Et puis le rose c'est jolie XD

Bon je vous dis au chapitre suivant !

N'oubliez pas de passer par la case Review !

J'avoue que l'on ne sait pas trop ce qui va se passer (même moi..enfin j'ai quand même une petite idée).

Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
